Falling In Love
by spencer2345
Summary: Out of all the people in the world, Cammie Morgan just had to fall in love with Joseph Solomon, and Joseph Solomon just had to fall in love with her. This is the story of how they came to be. Rated M for lemon.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! I'm usually write for Rachel/Joe but I decided to do something different. Since I've got writers block for those two, I decided to try Cammie/Joe pairing. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, so feedback would be very helpful. Rated M because anything could happen.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.

* * *

She remembered the first time she ever saw Joseph Solomon smile.

Ever since he brought up her dad in class, he acted different. Not that anyone else noticed, no, he was still a spy. But Cammie saw. She saw how he kept his gaze on her for just a split second longer than necessary when she answered a question. She _felt_ his gaze when she wasn't looking at him, forcing herself to keep her eyes from shifting up from the desk.

She figured he was just trying to make up for what he did, trying to find the right time to talk to her, the right words to say. So, she took the first steps, reaching out to him in an effort to help him out.

It was a simple sentence, "Have a nice day Mr. Solomon". She told him that one day as she passed his desk, leaving the classroom. She wasn't expecting anything in return, but nonetheless he said, "You too, Ms. Morgan".

That was their routine everyday before she left class. She was always the last one out because her desk was the farthest from the door, and the closest to his desk. From the four words that he always told her, she started to see the person behind the mask that he had on.

Most of the time, his tone would be one that he uses when talking to her mother, light and carefree. Cammie didn't know wether he was doing this on purpose, but she assumed he was because he was one of the best spies she's ever known.

But on rare occasions, his tone would be different, like on the day of her father's birthday. She noticed how his voice would be slightly lower, his eyes leaving her's a second too quick, almost as if he was avoiding her gaze. She saw the guilt and hurt that his eyes held, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

She tried not to over think it. _He's just being nice_ she thought. _He probably says that to all his students_. But part of her knew that he's told her more about himself than he's told any of his other students.

* * *

It was a regular Monday when Cammie Morgan woke up, running to the bathroom, throwing up last night's dinner. Bex quickly came to her side, holding her hair back as she rubbed her back.

"You should stay in bed" Liz said, looking at the thermometer as Cammie laid in her bed. She had a fever, 101.5.

"I'll tell your mom" Macey said before leaving.

"We'll tell them your sick" Bex said, referring to their teachers.

"Thanks guys" Cammie said, before falling asleep.

Cammie woke up, her throat was dry and she had a headache. She blamed it on her sickness that it took her too long to notice that someone had entered her room.

"Mr. Solomon?" she asked, her voice hoarse as she tried to sit up, moving too fast as she felt another wave of nausea hit her. Her teacher quickly helped her sit up, handing her an aspirin and a bottle of cold water.

"Thank you" she said as she handed him the empty bottle.

"No problem" he replied, throwing it away.

"Mr. Solomon... what are you doing here?" she finally asked, feeling the bed shift under his weight as he sat next to her.

"You weren't in class today. Ms. Baxter and Ms. Sutton told me you were sick" he said looking at her. Cammie smiled, "Of course they did" she said. She felt the pain start to fade, the aspirin taking effect.

"I should tell my mom how I'm doing" she said after a couple of minutes of sitting in silence.

"She's in her office" he said as he got up, making his way to the door.

"Cammie?" he called, making her meet his gaze. "Get well soon. I miss our conversation" he said, gently smiling at her. Leaving her with those words, he walked out the door. Cammie Morgan never thought she'd see Joe Solomon smile, and she never thought _she'd_ be a reason for him to.


	2. Survival Training

**Five months later:**

"Hey Cam, did your boyfriend tell you what we're doing today?" Bex asked getting her coat.

"Yeah, why do we need a coat?" Liz added, grabbing her hat and gloves.

"No guys, he didn't" Cammie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Like she would tell us! It's _their _little secret" Macey said, Bex and Liz holding back their laughter.

"Who says it's little?" Cammie said with a wink.

* * *

Ever since _that_ day, Cammie and Joe have been closer, saying hi to whenever they see each other, almost speaking in a flirtatious tone. He even started smiling in class, _smiling_. Bex thought he must've gotten a blow to the head that day but he was _the_ Joe Solomon so it was unlikely that was the case. After two days, Bex finally asked the girls.

"Hey guys, have you noticed that Mr. Solomon's been more... I don't know happy?" she asked.

"You mean the smiling?" Liz asked, Bex nodding in response.

"Cammie what did you do?" Macey jokingly asked, causing Cammie to look up from her books.

"Who told you?" she asked a little too quickly, causing all three girls to look at her, their eyes wide in shock. Thus she told them about how he came to her when she was sick, saying how he missed their 'conversations'.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Liz said.

"Sure" Macey and Bex said at the same time.

"Guys, its nothing" Cammie tried reassured them, Bex looking at her, unbelieving.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Cam" she replied.

* * *

"Nice of you girls to finally show up" Joe said as the four girls approached the group.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Cammie replied, hearing some of the girls cough. Joe resisted the urge to roll his eyes. A helicopter came into view, displacing the untouched snow on the ground.

"Let's go" Joe said.

Cammie ended up sitting next to Joe, as that was the only vacant seat. Bex hit her leg and she was about to kick her back when Joe started speaking. "Enjoy the view ladies, it'll be a week before you see it again".

"What do you mean Sir?" Tina asked, the other girls sharing her look of confusion.

"Its time for your survival test" Joe simply stated, Macey quickly saying "In the dead of winter?"

"Ms. McHenry, our enemies don't stop just because it's cold" he cooly replied. After 20 minutes of silence, the helicopter started its descent. It landed shortly after, Joe opening the door.

"Ladies, listen up. You're survival packs are there" he started, pointing to the bags in the back of the helicopter. "It has everything you need. Good luck" he said, about to walk away when Cammie asked "So what's the mission?", the girls still not knowing what he exactly he wanted them to do.

"It's simple. Survive". and with that, he left them.

"Where do you think he's going?" Liz asked Cammie, Bex and Macey as they grabbed their bags.

"Probably has a house here" Cammie said.

"With a hot shower" Bex added.

"Good luck guys!" Anna Fetterman called as she, Tina, and Kim Lee started walking into the forest.

"You too" the four replied.

"So Joseph Solomon gets to be cozy and warm while we freeze our asses out here?"Macey said as they started to walk away from the helicopter.

"Careful Mace, he probably bugged these bags" Bex teased, Macey quickly replying "Only Cammie's".

"Guys look!" Liz said, pointing to a cave.

"Thank God!" Macey said as the girls practically ran to the shelter.

"Ok, we have shelter. What do we need next" Cammie said as she sat down.

"Food, water, fire" Bex rattled on, looking through the bag.

"We have sleeping bags, binoculars, empty water bottles, lighters, radios, granola bars, a knife, flashlight and a compass" Liz said, all the said things lying before them.

"At least we know he's not trying to kill us" Macey said, Cammie chuckling.

"You really don't like this mission do you?" Cammie asked her.

"No I absolutely _love_ camping in the middle of nowhere in the dead of winter. That's just my thing" Macey sarcastically replied.

"I'll get wood for fire" Bex said, getting up to leave.

"I'll get the water. Any of you wanna hunt?" Cammie said to Liz and Macey.

"No" they both answered, holding up the granola bars.

"That won't last for a week" Bex said, crossing her arms. Macey groaned "Fine! We'll hunt. Anything in particular you want?" she asked.

"Anything that's edible" Cammie answered, handing her knife to Liz.

"No one die of hyperthermia please. The last thing we need is explaining that to our teacher" Bex said, looking at them.

"Promise" Cammie, Liz and Macey said, raising their right hand.

* * *

Cammie saw a squirrel in the trees, running down the bark and across the snow. She smiled, thinking how Liz and Macey must be doing with the hunting. She followed the animal, hoping it was going to a water source. The squirrel went to a small stream, Cammie breathing out in relief.

"That wasn't too hard" she said, kneeling beside it as she took out the water bottles.

Just as she was about to put the bottle in, someone struck her from behind, causing her to fall into the freezing water. Another person held her arms, pinning them behind her as he pulled her up.

She threw her head back, making contact as she heard a groan of pain. She kicked the other attacker, trying to knock him unconscious. She only managed, to push him away from her, backing away from them.

Cammie was cornered, the two men closing in on her. Just as they were about to strike her, another person came from behind, hitting both unconscious. She tried to keep her eyes open, but her head injury and her wet clothes weren't helping. The last thing she saw before she surrendered were a pair of green eyes calling her name.

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm... who could've saved Cammie? I wonder who... Anyways how do you guys like it so far? Sorry for any mistakes! :)


	3. Waking Up

Cammie Morgan woke up in an unknown room, hearing noises coming from the other side of the door. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she left the warm bed, shivering as soon as her feet hit the cold wooden floors. As she passed by a mirror, she stopped, looking at her reflection. She saw a faint bruise on her cheek, bringing her hand up to touch it.

Locking the door, she went back to stand in front of the mirror, taking off her shirt. That's when she noticed the shirt wasn't hers. Putting it aside, she couldn't help but notice the familiarity of the scent it held. Cammie noticed that she didn't have any other injuries to her body. _Strange_ she thought to herself, putting the shirt back on. She expected more injuries from her fight. As soon as she thought that, it all made sense to her. _Joe_. She smiled, making her way out from the bedroom. Opening the door, the scent of eggs and bacon hit her, her stomach growling in response.

"Morning" Joe said, placing the eggs on the plates.

"Um morning" Cammie said, walking to the table.

"How are you feeling? I did my best in trying to heal all of your injuries" Joe said, turning the stove off as he placed a plate before her. Cammie shouldn't have been surprised, but she was.

"What were my injuries?" she asked, taking a bite of food. Joe didn't look up from his food.

"Nothing broken, luckily. A few cuts on your arms, a bruise or two on your legs, and a couple more on your torso" he said.

Cammie forcefully swallowed her food after hearing the word 'torso'. _That meant he took my clothes off_ she thought, regretting thinking of it moments after as she tried to suppress the blush making its way to her checks. Luckily, Joe still wasn't looking at her.

"How did you find me?" Cammie asked after a few moments of eating in silence. That made him look up, his green eyes meeting her brown ones.

"The water bottles were bugged" he said, holding her gaze. He paused before saying "I knew you'd be the one to get the water".

Cammie smiled at him, wiping her mouth. Getting up, she reached over and took his empty plate.

"You don't have to do that" Joe said, his hand on her arm. Cammie ignored the tingling sensations that shot up her arm, focusing on not dropping the plates.

"No, it's fine. You cooked" she replied, going to the sink. She made sure to turn the cold knob on, hoping it would calm her down.

_I wonder how the girls are doing_ she thought, wiping her hands on the hand towel when she was done.

Turning around, she saw her teacher sitting comfortably on the couch in front of the TV, the fireplace warming the house.

"So this is what you do while we try to survive" she told him, taking a seat next to him. Joe chuckled, leaning more against the couch.

"Yeah, and this" he said, switching the channel so that at least 20 different live camera footage appareled. She saw her classmates in their shelters, everyone safe. She looked for her group, sighing in relief as she saw them sleeping peaceful.

"They know you're with me. Ms. Baxter came not to shortly after I found you and I told her not to worry".

"Oh. Thank you" Cammie said, before asking "How long was I out?"

"A day. Those guys got you good" Joe answered. Cammie hesitated before she asked "Were they Circle members?"

Joe remained silent for a long moment, before saying "Could be". Cammie didn't push for anymore information. She could tell by his tone that that was all he knew.

"You should get to bed, this may be your last time here" he said, turning off the TV. Cammie got up, realizing he was going to sleep on the couch.

"Mr. Solomon" she started, "Thank you for everything". She saw something change in his eyes, but it was gone before she could analyze it.

"Anytime Cammie. Anytime".

* * *

_"Get her!" a voice yelled. Cammie could hear the footsteps of her enemies nearing. She ran as fast as she could, willing her burning legs to continue moving, to escape them. _

_"She's this way!" another voice called out. She looked back, just barely seeing their flashlights before she ran into one of them._

_"Hello Cammie" a woman said, her voice eerily calm. Cammie tried to fight, but it was no use. She surrounded. The woman circled her, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"What a shame. You look just like your mother" she said, Cammie immediately feeling rage inside her like never before. _

_"What did you do to her?" she yelled, struggling against the men holding her back. The woman laughed humorously. _

_"It's not what I did to her. It's what I did to your teacher" she said, Cammie gasping as she felt herself getting sick._

_"Oh don't look like that Cam, don't you wanna hear what fun I had with your friends?" she added, a smile playing on her lips._

_"No" she whispered, her voice barely audible. But **she** heard Cammie, because **she **too was once a Gallagher Girl._

_Cammie looked up, their gaze meeting. The woman's eyes betrayed none of her emotions, if she had any. She raised her gun, pointing it at Cammie._

_"Goodbye Cameron" she said, pulling the trigger_

* * *

"No!" Cammie screamed, her heart pounding in her ears. Joe came inside, turning on the light.

"Cammie" he said, scanning the room for any danger.

"She killed them. She killed them" Cammie repeated, clutching her chest as her tears began to fall.

"Cammie no, it was just a dream" Joe said as he hugged her, gently rubbing her back. Cammie sat there for a long time, crying in her teacher's arms as he whispered words of comfort to her. But words wouldn't be enough. No, they would never be enough for Cammie Morgan.

"Stay with me" she whispered to him, feeling his breathing stop for a second.

She pulled back, looking at him with teary eyes. Joe brought a hand to her cheek, his thumb wiping away a tear.

"Please. Don't leave me" she asked again, fully knowing that this time, he wouldn't be able to say no to her.

"Promise" he said, giving into her request as he slipped into the bed.

He was going to stay on his side, thinking she just wanted his company and giving her her space. But Cammie surprised him when she grabbed his arm, bringing it around her as curled up next to him. Breathing in his scent, she placed a hand lazily on his chest, letting the soft beats of his heart lull her to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So it was Mr. Solomon who saved her ;) There MIGHT be a lemon coming up in the next chapter or two. I am planning to have at least 2 lemons in this story so please bear with me. Reviews really encourage me to write more, just letting you guys know. Any suggestions feel free to inbox me :)

~Spencer


	4. Day 5

"Good morning" Cammie told Joe as she wrapped her arms around his torso, the two sitting in bed.

"Morning. Had a good sleep?" he asked, Cammie pulling him back onto the bed.

"Of course. You were with me" she replied, snuggling closer to him. Joe chuckled, bringing his arms around her.

"How can you still be tired after sleeping for 12 hours?" he asked, feeling sleep tugging at him again as Cammie drew meaningless patterns on his chest.

"Can we just stay here?" she asked, not wanting to move from her comfortable position.

"You know we do need something called food" Joe answered in a soft voice, not wanting to move himself. It was already noon and he was hungry. He was pretty sure Cammie felt the same.

Cammie groaned, burying her head further into him.

"Fine" she said after a few minutes, her grip on him loosening. Joe got up, stretching as he did. Cammie simply started at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"What?" Joe asked, curious to know what she was smiling about.

"Nothing. Its just... I could get use to this" she said, propping herself on her elbows.

Joe smiled, kissing her on the corner of her lips before saying "Me too".

* * *

Cammie _was_ used to this scene by now. Ever since that night when she asked him to stay, he had, keeping his promise to her.

When she woke up the next day, she was pleasantly surprised to see him next to her. She thought he would leave, but she was still in the same position as last night, in his arms. She wondered if he would make her go back to the mission, closing her eyes at the thought.

"Cammie" Joe started. "Your mother and I decided that it would be best for you to stay here. We don't have much information about the people who attacked you and they could still be out there"

"What about the other girls? Aren't they in danger too?" Cammie asked, immediately thinking of her friends.

"They're safe. It's clear that they were after you" Joe replied.

Cammie didn't speak after that, content with the answer he had given her, and with him beside her.

It had been four days since then, and the two grew closer as they started to let their guard down, relaxing more around each other. They even cooked together, Joe showing Cammie his famous lasagna. Cammie remembered fighting the shivers that resulted from having Joe standing directly behind her, his chest touching her back every time he would breathe. She took a long cold shower after that.

Even in bed, they've been getting closer. Cammie found herself snuggling closer to him, her legs almost instinctively tangling with his. Since their arrangement she hadn't gotten any nightmares, and she'd gotten the best sleep that she could remember.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Cammie asked, seeing Joe staring at the fridge.

"We're out of food" Joe said, closing the fridge door.

"Hmmm, I'm guessing there's no restaurants around here" Cammie said.

"Nope" Joe answered, closing the door.

"Lucky for you Mr. Solomon, I still have my survival pack" Cammie said as she held up the bag. "I have strawberry banana granola bars is that ok?" she asked, throwing him one.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he replied, unwrapping it.

"How did you run out of food?" Cammie asked, pulling the chair out.

"I wasn't expecting company" Joe answered, his green eyes staring straight at hers. Cammie looked away, not wanting him to see her blush.

"You're so cute when you're all flushed" Joe said, his finger lifting her chin up.

"Only you can do this to me" Cammie said, almost in a whisper.

It was true, no one else could affect her the way he did, and it scared her. She felt herself falling for this man the more time she spent with him. And she knew that time was coming to an end. It had already been 5 days since the beginning of the mission, and she didn't want to think of leaving this place, the place where she had fallen in love with Joseph Solomon. It has always been there, probably since the day he visited her when she was sick. But in the snow covered forest, where the only sounds where those of nature, it had become much clearer. There was no denying of her feelings. But did he feel the same?

Cammie began to think about it, if he didn't feel the same. It could ruin their relationship, and she could lose him. She could lose her favorite teacher, her _best_ teacher, her confidant. She could lose someone she dearly loved. And she wasn't prepared to. She didn't want to think about the nights to come after that, without his body pressed tightly against hers, reminding her that she wasn't alone, without his warm breath on her neck, having become her personal lullaby. She didn't want to wake up alone, shivering from the lack of warmth that only his arms encircling her could provide.

"Cammie?" Joe called, seeing her deep in thought. Cammie desperately wanted to look at him, to see the secrets his eyes would betray only to her. But she knew she would break under his gaze, spilling the words that were in her throat.

"Excuse me" she hastily said as she rushed past him, leaving him confused. Closing the bedroom door, she collapsed on the floor, whispering to the air "I love you".

* * *

A/N: Thank you to indescribablegalx3 who helped me write this chapter :D Next chapter is it guys! It will be rated M ;D This is my first lemon *yay* but I hope it won't be too bad. Would it be too much to ask for _at least_ 4 reviews per chapter like you've guys have been doing so far? Pretty pleaseeeee with a cherry on top. Also, thank you to those who have reviewed, added to favorites, etc. You made my day :) Stay tuned!

~Spencer


	5. Just a Dream

**This chapter is Rated M.**

Cammie felt the bed move, a warm body pressing against hers. Without thinking, she moved closer, eliminating virtually any space between them. Just as she was about to go to sleep again, his voice broke the silence.

"Cammie. Why did you leave earlier?" he asked, entwining their hands.

"Do you really want to know?" Cammie asked back, wishing he would.

"I do. But I think I know why" he said softly, causing Cammie to look at him.

"Why then?" she said, curious to know his answer.

"Because you won't admit that you're in love with me" he said before pressing his lips to her.

Cammie froze at the initially contact, too stunted to do anything. It was only until he started to move against hers did she she press her lips harder against his, his legs wrapping around hers to flip them so that he was on top.

Cammie pulled back, taking a deep breath.

"How did you know?" she said, her hand caressing his cheek.

He moved so that he was next to her ear when he answered "Because I love you too".

He didn't saw anything else, and she didn't have a chance to because his lips were on her neck, biting the soft flesh, causing Cammie's eyes to fly shut. Running her hands over his back, she gasped, just now realizing he was shirtless.

"Joe" she breathed as he took her ear in his mouth.

"Say it" he said against her skin.

"I love you" she sighed, his hands going under her shirt.

Cammie ran her hands over his chest, feeling his breathing quickening. Understanding her message, he pulled back, helping Cammie take her shirt off. Cammie felt herself blush under his intense gaze as he looked at her chest. Seeing her look away, Joe bought his finger under her chin, making her look at him.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, his voice full of emotion. Her only response was to kiss him, pulling him back down to her. They both moaned at the contact, Cammie's hands flying to his shorts. Taking them off, Joe kicked them away, his hands doing the same to hers.

With nothing to separate them, Joe began to move, his lips kissing the top of her breast. Cammie moaned as she felt him take one in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the sensitive skin. Doing the same with the other, his hands gripped her thighs, and Cammie wondered when they had gotten there.

Slowly, his finger began to tease her, not touching as she moved her hips, trying to find contact.

"Are you scared?" he asked, knowing he was her first.

"No" she said before kissing him, gasping against him as he inserted a finger.

"God Joe" Cammie moaned, Joe giving her no warning as he inserted another finger, his thumb finding _that_ spot as he did so. She felt the first wave of pleasure start to hit her, and just as she was about to fall over the edge, Joe pulled his fingers out, entering her for the first time. His movements sent her over the edge, eyes rolling back as she moaned his name. Kissing her lips, Cammie involuntary tightened around him, taking his bottom lip between her teeth

"Cammie, your amazing" he breathed, trying his best to stay still. After a few moments, she loosened her legs around his waist, letting him know that he could move.

Starting off slowly, Joe kept his lips locked with Cammie's, swallowing any sounds she was making. He placed a hand down there, causing Cammie to tighten around him. Minutes passed as they continued their love song, but it felt like an eternity to Cammie. Never has she felt so alive, her body hypersensitive to his every touch. Bringing her hand down there, she began to stroke him, Joe moaning her name.

"Not gonna last if you keep that up" he managed to say, his voice hoarse. Cammie continued her actions, a growing craving to have him complete her arising within.

Feeling himself nearing the edge, Joe's movements started to speed up, wanting to please Cammie one last time before he finished. Biting her neck, he pressed his thumb against her, Cammie falling into an abyss of pleasure.

Just as he was about to let go, he whispered into her ear "I love you".

* * *

Cammie woke up breathing heavily, her hand clutching her chest. A terrible ache had formed between her legs and her skin was flushed, every nerve in her body on fire.

"Cammie are you alright?" Joe asked. Cammie turned her head, trying to calm her breathing. She found that she couldn't look at him, the lines between reality and dreams blurred.

"Just a bad dream" she lied, unsure what just happened. She looked at his body, seeing that it was cloth. Even in the dark room, she could tell there were no marks on his neck. Bringing a hand to her neck, she rubbed it gently, finding that there was nothing there too.

"It's ok. It was just a dream" Joe reassured, rubbing her back. Cammie flinched at his touch, her skin remembering what he had done to her just seconds ago. She was so close to having him complete her. Cammie shivered thinking of it.

"I know" she said, almost inaudibly, trying to believe it. Everything had felt so real, so right. Lying back down, she turned her back to him, moving over just a little bit so that there was space between them. Joe looked at her for a moment before he laid down, giving her space. Cammie closed her eyes, knowing sleep wasn't going to come as she tried to forget the words he had whispered to her.

* * *

A/N: Omg I was really nervous writing this lemon, that's why it took me so long to update. Also, I kinda have some bad news. I won't be able to update regularly anymore because I have 3 summer reading books and AP hw which I haven't even touched. I'll try my best to write but I really can't promise you guys anything. If any of you have read my other story 'Being Strong', it is currently on hiatus. This one will be my main focus now because I just cannot go from writing a Cammie/Joe fanfic to Rachel/Joe :P Shout out to indescribablegalx3 who refuses to let me stop writing :) And lastly, thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. You guys are seriously amazing for reading my ridiculously long rant :D Until the next chapter!

~Spencer


	6. Talk to Me, Sweetheart

It was 5:30 in the morning when Cammie felt Joe shift beside her. Somehow she had been able to suppress the shivers that came every with his every breath against her neck. Joe's grip tightened on her, sighing in content as he drifted back to sleep. Or so she thought.

"Cammie" Joe murmured, his voice heavy with sleep. Was he asleep? Or was he actually talking to her?

"I know you heard me" he said a little louder this time.

"I did but I thought you were asleep" Cammie yawned, trying to pretend that she had just woken up as she faced him.

Tucking a strand of hair away from her face, he gently kissed her before saying "I don't talk in my sleep".

"Yes you do" Cammie chuckled, her hand on his chest.

"Since when have I _ever_ spoken in my sleep?" Joe asked, his tone sounding like one a child would use when asking questions.

"Hmm well let me see" Cammie started. "Ever since I started sleeping with you".

It was only when she finished did she realize how wrong her statement sounded, and the look and Joe's face showed that he saw it too. For a few moments, they both looked at each other, almost awkwardly before they started laughing.

"You have a way with words Ms. Morgan" Joe joked. If anyone had heard Cammie, he was pretty sure he would lose his job.

"I learn from the best" she teased, entwining their hands.

"Why didn't you sleep last night?" Joe asked nonchalantly.

"Who says I didn't sleep?" Cammie challenged, knowing it was no good.

Joe looked at her, his eyes softening. "Talk to me Cam, was it the nightmares again?" he coaxed.

Cammie took a deep breath, careful in her answer. "No. It wasn't" she started, opening her eyes. Joe was patiently waiting for her to continue.

"I'm just... I don't want to leave this place" she finished. It wasn't all an lie, because she really didn't want to leave. But that wasn't the reason why she slept and she prayed he would believe her lie.

Fortunately, luck was on her side as Joe began to say "Sweetheart, I understand. But you don't need to worry. We can still be us" he reassured, Cammie wanting to believe him.

"How? My roommates will start to ask questions if I'm not in my bed, and then my mom" Cammie trailed off. Her mother. How would she ever tell her about _this_?

"Rachel will understand. She's not one to judge by looks" Joe pointed out.

To anyone else, their relationship would be deemed wrong, maybe even immoral. But they could never understand. Never understand how Joe loves Cammie more than life himself, the sacrifices he's made to keep her safe. How Cammie never felt so safe, so happy in life before Joe. In a spy's life, you don't know have the comfort of knowing that tomorrow will be there. You don't have the comfort of trusting that no one is trying to kill you when you go to bed, thus the gun under the pillow. But being able to find these things in someone, being able to be normal for just a little bit, how could that be wrong?

"She will" Cammie repeated, knowing her mother. But what would she say? _She_ didn't know what their relationship was.

"Joe, what exactly are _we_?" Cammie questioned.

"What do _you_ see us as?" he asked, lying on his side to face her.

"I-" before Cammie could begin, Joe's phone rang, its sharp shrill causing them to both jump.

"I'm so sorry I have to-"

"No, it's ok. Take it" Cammie smiled, Joe kissing her before he picked it up.

"Solomon" he answered, walking out of the bedroom.

Cammie got up off bed, stretching as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Pulling the covers up, she was just about finish making the bed when she froze in her movements. Pulling them back down, she moved closer to investigate what had caught her attention. Realizing what it was, she gasped, unable to do anything but stare at what laid before her_._

* * *

A/N: lovesong101 you reviewed all my chapter and I thank you very much for you kind words :) It was your last review that inspired me to write this so this ones for you! Hope you guys like the cliffhanger :D I did that just for **you!** Stay tuned!

~Spencer


	7. And The Truth Shall Set You Free

A dark red blood stain laid on the snow white sheets before her.

_Ok, there are explanations for that_ she assured herself.

_Like losing your virginity _a part of her shot back.

Going into the bathroom, she realized it was her time of the month.

_He didn't cause it_ she sighed in relief. After she finished her shower, she got dressed, stopping when she realized she forgot her bag.

"Joe?" she called out.

"Yeah" he answered, the bedroom door opening.

"Can you get my bag?" she asked, hearing him leave. He returned with the bag, wondering why she needed it.

"Are you decent?" he asked, not wanting to put Cammie in an awkward position.

"Decent enough" she teased, Joe opening the door. Cammie had one of his towels wrapped around her body, her leg on the sink countertop as she applied lotion to her legs.

"You can put it over there" she smirked, seeing Joe speechless.

After setting the bag down, he looked at her, eyes raking over her body.

"Like what you see?" Cammie's voice rang out, bringing Joe in from his trance.

"What? Um yeah" he absentmindedly answered, only realizing what he said when it was too late.

"Did _I _cause _the_ Joseph Solomon to be speechless?" Cammie mockingly exclaimed, bending in front of him as she dug through the bag.

"Maybe" he muttered, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Wait for me in bed?" she asked, slipping her hands behind her.

Looking at her inquisitively, Joe finally answered "Sure"

* * *

"So why did you want me here?" Joe questioned, shutting the tv off as Cammie came out.

"I need help" she smiled, holding up the bottle of lotion as she walked towards him.

"Where do you want it?" he asked, Cammie giggling at how wrong it sounded.

"You can start with my back"

Lifting her shirt, it was only then he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. His breath hitched as he began to pour the warm substance into his hands. Placing his hands on her back, he began rubbing it, moving it up and down across the smooth skin. He noticed at how her breath hitched when he touched a certain spot, memorizing them as he began to massage her back.

"Are you really giving me a massage?" Cammie murmured against the pillow, eyes slipping shut as his hands worked wonders on her back.

"Do you want me to stop?" Joe teased, an immediate yet strong 'no' being heard.

He started of gently, not applying too much pressure. It was only when his thumbs pressed into her back did Cammie start making noise. Joe watched in fascination as he moved his fingers, hearing the woman below him moaning. He was torturously losing his resolve, feeling it break when he hit a certain spot and Cammie moaned "Oh Joe".

Before he could stop himself, he leaned down, kissing that same spot. Cammie opened her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. As his lips set ablaze her skin, she bit her pillow, hands finding something, _anything_ to grip. His lips descended, reaching her lower back, lingering there before pulling back. Flipping her over, he stared into her hazel eyes. Slowly he lowered his lips, never breaking eye contact. When he was only a few centimeters away, Cammie closed the distance, kissing him for the first time. All the other kisses they've shared were on the corner of their lips, almost tempting the other to move the few remanding centimeters to have a real kiss.

Wounding his hands in her brown locks, he bit her bottom lip, Cammie gasping. He silently slipped in, invading her mouth with no warning. Bringing her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, if it were physically possible. His tongue left no part of her mouth untouched, bathing in her deepest crevice. When the need for air became undeniable, he pulled back, Cammie not letting him go without a fight, biting his lip. Their kiss left them breathless, feeling as the cool air hit their burning lungs.

"I love you" Cammie whispered, not being able to hold it in any longer. Joe smiled at her, his green eyes seeming to glow at her words. Kissing the corner of her lip, he began "Cammie... you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words". He pressed their lips together, savoring the feeling it brought. And it was in that moment, she truly believed...

_I wasn't kissing you, I was telling your lips a secret: I love you._

* * *

A/N: My only excuse for taking a long time to update was that I was procrastinating. But I did finish two of my summer reading books so I guess that counts as something. I am tempted to end it here... what do you guys think?

~Spencer


	8. Detention

Joe Solomon sighed as he entered his classroom, flipping the light switch on. It had been exactly two weeks since they got back. By some miracle, as Cammie would like to say, (though he liked to think that they were just _that_ good) their relationship had not been discovered. Cammie even started to get bolder, challenging him in class, winking at him during lunch. He remembered the the first night they spent together since being back at Gallagher.

* * *

"God Joe, are you trying to kill me?" Cammie gasped, Joe deliberately slowing his pace to torture her. He considered it her "punishment" for the way she acted at lunch. Smirking, he gently kissed her lips, surprising her when he slammed back into her, taking her to ecstasy as she bit his lip, tasting blood. Joe followed soon after, spilling into her.

"You're an ass" Cammie said after finally catching her breath. She fell into his arms, laying her head on his well toned chest.

"Hey, I'm not the one practically yelling 'I'm sleeping with my teacher'" Joe wrapped his arms around her, feeling Cammie smile against his skin.

"Is this your definition of detention? Because if it is, I should've done that a while ago"

Cammie was having lunch with her friends, sitting at their usual table. Ever since she came back, every girl was telling her how lucky she was to spend a week with _the_ Joseph Solomon. Before she could even take a bite of her food, Tina Walters said "So Cammie, did you two share a bed?"

"That's classified information" Cammie slyly answered, winking at Joe as he walked by.

"Ms. Morgan, do you have something to say?" he asked her, resisting the strong urge to take her right then and there. They haven't touched each other since they got back, literally. And she was testing him to the breaking point.

"Well I do but I don't know if you want to hear it" Cammie answered, half of the table gasping.

"Continue" Joe challenged, Cammie grabbing her things as she stood up.

"I just wanted to say... _Mr. Solomon, _that your cologne drives me _crazy_ and that every time you're near me" Cammie started, invading his personal space. "I just want to do this" Cammie brushed her lips against his neck, and she swore some girls fainted. Bex quickly dragged Cammie away, saying "Please excuse her sir, I think she still may have some head trauma"

* * *

"I can't believe you did that" Joe chuckled, silently thanking Bex for taking Cammie away. If she didn't, God knows what he would've done.

"I told the girls how we made a bet on who would win the survival test. Of course, my team won, so I told them how the loser" she looked Joe in the eyes "would have to do _anything_ the winner wants" She leaned in for a kiss before continuing with her story.

"Keeping the story short, I basically told them my prize for being the winner was being able to flirt with you publicly for a week"

"You told them _what?_" Joe raised an eyebrow at her, Cammie sitting up.

"You heard me" Cammie kissed his neck, the same spot where she had kissed him during lunch.

"And they believed you?" He knew they did, because if they didn't, he wouldn't be where he was at this time.

"Mhmm" she said against his neck. "I told them how much closer we got after our bonding time in your cabin"

"And what do they think of me?" Joe asked, Cammie hovering over him.

"Let's just say they wish they were me right now"

* * *

Sitting down at his desk, he began to grade his papers. Not long after, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who" a voice whispered in his ear, lips nibbling it before pulling back.

"Don't you have class?" Joe asked as Cammie sat on his lap.

"Free period" she answered, moving so that she was straddling him.

"Did you lock the door?" Joe groaned as she began to tease him, moving her hips ever so slightly.

"Of course, babe" she smirked, enjoying the way he reacted to her.

Cammie rotated her hips, pushing down every once in a while as she worked his neck, marking him before taking his lips. Joe moaned into her kiss, feeling her hands skim over his chest.

"Say it" Cammie demanded, not allowing her body to touch his as Joe tried to pull her closer.

"Never" he growled, clearing his desk as he slammed Cammie against. He forced his tongue between her lips, pinning her arms above her with one hand as he cupped her without warning.

"See what you do to me?" Letting her wrap her arms around his neck, he rocked his hips, making her feel him.

"Say it" Cammie tried again, this time her voice not so much as demanding but pleading, needing to hear the words that shook her to her core. Joe kissed her ear before whispering. "I love you Cammie. Now let me show you"

* * *

A/N: I would _so_ not mind Joe Solomon giving me detention ;) I'm thinking of how I could add some drama like maybe adding someone from Joe's old life? Or are you guys tired of reading stories with that plot? If you have an idea I'm all ears. I sincerely thank all of you guys for taking time to read this/review, etc. Stay tuned!

~Spencer


End file.
